Lucas Jeffries
Lucas Jeffries '''is a guest character in The New Generation. He is a student at Dalton Academy for Boys and is a member of the school's glee club, The Warblers. Biography Prior to A New Direction Lucas was born in Columbus, Ohio to two loving mothers, Janice and Kylie. He never realised two mothers wasn't normal till elementary school. Most fathers were okay with their kids visiting Lucas' house for the sole purpose to try and watch some lesbian action. When Lucas started at high school their house was spray painted with the words, "dirty, slutty lesbians die in a hole with your f*cked up son". Needless to say his mothers quickly packed up and moved to the posh part of Westerville with Lucas. Lucas has come out to both his mothers but is afraid to come out as gay to anyone else after what happened in Columbus. Season 1 Lucas makes his debut in Smack Down when he accidently knocks Dmitri over, he apologises and the two begin to discuss the face off and he reveals he's a member of The Warblers but is rooting for New Directions to win. During the face off he performs Holiday with the other Warblers. He was next seen talking to Dmitri after the face off complementing the New Directions performance, during the fight he is seen sneaking away with Dmitri and the pair discuss why there must always be a war between the two schools afterwhich Lucas asks Dmitri on a date. He is last seen finding Dmitri's number in his pocket and boarding The Warblers' bus. In Girl Power he is seen starting at Santana's Spotlight Diner, where Dmitri is told to show him the ropes by their boss Santana Lopez. After she leaves Dmitri accuses Lucas of stalking him which Lucas denies, afterwhich Dmitri opens the diner for the "Dinner Rush". Dmitri comments that Lucas is good until the jukebox starts up, Dmitri tell Lucas he has to sing and after Lucas' pleading the pair perform a very provocative version of Do What U Want. In You're Invited he is first seen discussing Invitationals with Dmitri and explains why he holds no animosity towards the New Directions. He is next seen watching Dmitri and Daniel as Daniel tries to convince Dmitri to be with him. He runs of when the two kiss, but runs back when he hears Dmitri shouting, he walks in after Daniel leaves to console Dmitri but is caught by Sebastian and Nigel after a few seconds Angel, Sugar and Valerie join the group, Nigel tells them about the performance of Do What U Want claiming there's something going on between the two boys. Dmitri lies telling everyone he was using Lucas and runs off leaving Lucas heartbroken. As the three Dalton men are leaving backstage Angel and Sugar reassure Lucas that Dmitri was lying. In Auditions he is seen briefly in a flashback during Human In Glory & Gore he is seen at Sectionals, to support the New Directions. Personality Lucas is sweet and kind, he loves to help people and is accepting of everyone no matter their colour, religion or sexuality. Lucas tries hard not to get mad, he only ever gets upset with people that lie, cheat or steal. Songs Season 1 Solos In Duets Do What U Want.jpg|Do What U Want' (Dmitri) ''Girl Power Solos In A Group Number Trivia *Originally Beau Mirchoff was cast as Lucas but a week before the series premiere he quit due to a work overload with his MTV show Awkward. David Henrie was quickly offered the role and filmed the Lucas scenes a day after Mirchoff quit. Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Members of The Warblers Category:LGBT Characters